Code division multiple access (CDMA) technology has been widely used in mobile cellular phone systems. One of the advantages of CDMA technology is that it is very robust in scenarios where multiple-path fading may be experienced. A rake receiver, which is commonly used for CDMA reception, consists of a bank of correlators and a combiner. Each correlator, or rake finger, is used to separately detect and demodulate one of the strongest multipath components (fingers) of the wideband fading channel and the combiner combines all correlator outputs to obtain the combined energy from these strongest multipath components. Since the number of the multipath signals and their positions vary in time, time tracking of each multipath component is required. For this timing tracking, a code-tracking loop (CTL), also called delay lock loop (DLL), is usually used. In previous CTL designs, either a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) or a numerically controlled oscillator (NCO) was used. A CTL may be either coherent or noncoherent. Coherent and non-coherent relate to how the despread data is summed to generate an error signal.